


When the night ends

by MaileDC



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alive Hale Family, Derek-centric, Everyone Is Alive, M/M, Wedding Day, sterek all the way
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-29
Updated: 2015-05-29
Packaged: 2018-04-01 19:43:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 900
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4032295
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MaileDC/pseuds/MaileDC
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>No encaja en su piel porque ahora tiene alas, podría ser el primer hombre lobo en volar si quisiera pero antes de hacerlo quiere atrapar la mano de Stiles y llevarlo consigo.</p>
            </blockquote>





	When the night ends

**Author's Note:**

> Para los que me han leído saben que tengo algo con la boda de ellos dos y con sus sentimientos, así que mientras estaba leyendo 'Heart made up on you' (porque me gusta leerme a mi misma) pensé que ellos merecían algo más que simplemente huir de Beacon Hills y salió esto, espero que les guste.

No.

Derek no quiere que nadie le cuente sobre Stiles, Derek quiere verlo, quiere colocar su mano sobre su pecho y sentir su pulso contra palma, quiere ver sus ojos brillantes. Quiere sentirlo tan dentro de su piel que no exista ninguna otra opción más que la de quedarse siempre juntos; redescubriendo el universo de sentimientos y sensaciones que le nacen a cada segundo.

Derek no quiere que Isaac se detenga a su lado y le diga que ‘está magnifico, que el blanco le sienta bien cuando se combina con los nervios’. Derek quiere ser el único que esté a su lado mirándolo comerse las uñas y un poco los pensamientos. Está un poco cansado de imaginárselo en su cabeza, de recrear una y otra vez la forma en la que lo verá.

Stiles seguramente brillará como una estrella sin la necesidad de reflectores. Estará perfecto igual que los otros días, pero ese día en específico se lucirá.

La luna y el sol envidiarán su amor durante un minuto, el arcoíris no tendrá trabajo mientras ellos se estén mirando a los ojos, pero antes que nada, Derek quiere verlo.

La espera se le está siendo eterna y el enorme bosque que ve tras el vidrio de su ventana no es suficiente para distraerlo. Nunca nada es lo suficientemente grande para distraerlo porque Stiles va primero.

Primero en la lista de personas con las que querría estar si llega a terminar solo en una isla, primero en gritarle que ama su estúpida manía de querer estar solo, primero en abrazarlo por la espalda y llenarlo de besos, primero en decirle a su madre que lo traerá de vuelta sano y salvo cuando todos creen que el que debe de decir eso es el hombre lobo y no el humano.

Stiles es su todo y es era su nada cuando Laura le preguntaba en que estaba pensando.

Stiles es la única persona en la que puede pensar mientras los invitados empiezan a llenar las sillas y Erica le regaña por no tener copias extras de sus votos. Derek se los memorizó hace años, cuando miró a Stiles y le dijo que dejara de hacer eso, de batir sus pestañas constantemente y reírse de forma adorable porque lo distraía.

Derek sabe que va a decir, pero no sabe si Stiles está pensando en dar media vuelta y no volver jamás. No necesita que su madre le diga que permanezca tranquilo. ¡Es su boda! Si quiere ir a dibujar dinosaurios está en todo su derecho.

-¿Listo?

Las manos le están sudando y ni siquiera se había dado cuenta porque todo en su cabeza está dando vueltas en torno a un solo nombre, el nombre que verá en los papeles de matrimonio y que está grabado en el interior de su anillo.

-Listo. –Dice bajito, casi sin estarlo porque no ve a Stiles, ni tampoco oye su corazón. Maldita tradición de permanecer separados hasta que sea el momento.

Derek ha visto  a Stiles desnudo, lleno de moco de troll, recién despierto, con la cara pálida por haber obtenido un virus y al parecer aún puede estar más perfecto porque al terminar de bajar los escalones el humano está ahí, en la puerta, esperando por él.

Se ve tan Will Turner y Jack Dawson y Derek es tan Rose y Elizabeth que le dan ganas de reír, pero los nervios no lo dejan, apenas  y le permiten  caminar en línea recta.

Magnifico es una palabra que le queda pequeña. Stiles ni siquiera es perfecto, es simplemente Stiles, con su sonrisa adorable bañando el par de diamantes marrones que tiene por ojos. Los lunares están alineados como una constelación en su rostro, se han puesto sus mejores trajes y se están luciendo sobre la blanca piel de su novio y a Derek se le revuelven las mariposas en su estómago hasta hacerlo creer que va a explotar porque al parecer la felicidad te hace sentir de esa forma.

No encaja en su piel porque ahora tiene alas, podría ser el primer hombre lobo en volar si quisiera pero antes de hacerlo quiere atrapar la mano de Stiles y llevarlo consigo. Le mostrará el mundo entero apenas se acabe la noche

-Estás… wow –Stiles sonríe aún más amplio y toma su mano izquierda.

-Menos wow de lo que tú estás –Dice Derek llevando su mano hasta la altura de sus labios. Su piel huele como todo lo que ha soñado.

Las puertas se abren, la música empieza y el mundo entero se detiene, aguanta la respiración, la luna se sonroja y los asteroides se alinean cerca de la Tierra intentando tener una mejor vista de su boda.

Stan Lee seguramente querría estar presente también o Bill Gates, seguramente Copernico colapsaría al darse cuenta de que el mundo de cada persona gira alrededor de otra. Shakespeare pondría en dura Romeo y Julieta al ver su amor tan real y duradero como los miles de años que tiene Andrómeda de vida.

Nada de lo que dijeron sus amigos le hace justicia a la belleza con la que Stiles se está presumiendo ese día y solamente por eso Derek también se siente perfecto.

Lo mejor de todo es que podrá seguir siendo perfecto el resto de sus días porque Stiles ha jurado seguirlo a donde fuera y Stiles jamás ha roto ninguna promesa, por eso le entregó su corazón sin restricciones.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Si lo disfrutaron pueden dejar un kudito aquí abajo y un comentario!   
> :D   
> Feliz fin de semana


End file.
